Prompted
by AGirlCalledPadfoot
Summary: A series of short stories based on different prompts or challenges. The rating of each story will be in the K to K Plus range for now. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Hallowe'en 1992

It's October 31, 1992. Hallowe'en.

It's dark. Too dark.

A hissing noise is heard from the walls. Nobody notices it. Nobody, except for a twelve year-old boy.

He follows it, his two friends by his side.

Then, there's only silence.

The boy stops, curious.

He turns. There's writing on the wall. _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the Heir, beware_.

Ominous.

Next to it, a cat hanging from the ceiling.

Its owner mourns its apparent death, casting blame on the boy.

The cat's not dead though, fortunately for the boy

It's merely in a state of paralysis.

* * *

 **Created for Round 1 of Fire The Canon's Hogwarts Writing Club Competition. Prompt; Paralysis. Word Count; 100 (Excluding Author's Note).**


	2. Anything Is Possible

Luna Lovegood always believed that anything could be existent. Every creature, every story, every statement, everything and anything could be possible.

And for years, this perspective was accepted, even encouraged by those she knew.

But it was different once she got to Hogwarts. People didn't accept her differences, they made fun of her because of them.

But this didn't bother her at all.

Nope. No way. Not one bit.

It didn't bother her that they called her Loony.

It didn't bother her that they hid her stuff.

And it definitely did not bother her that they just wrote off everything she said about this stuff, even though if they just had an open mind about it and learned some more about it, then it's actually possible that it could be real.

Okay, maybe this last point bothered her a little.

Even so, she never changed her perspective on life. Plus, it's not like everyone didn't accept this about her. Her father was always supportive of her, Ginny Weasley had stood up for her a couple of times, and Hagrid always let her see all the creatures.

So, maybe people will start accepting this about her. After all, anything is possible.

* * *

 **Created for Round 2 of Fire The Canon's Hogwarts Writing Club Competition. Prompt; Existent. Word Count; 200. Takes place before Luna's fourth year (Before Order Of The Phoenix).**


	3. A Grim

A grim is a rather large dog that has a coat of black fur.

It's also known as an omen of death.

What is little known about it is that just because someone sees one, it doesn't mean they will be the one that will die. It just typically means that a death, or even more likely, a lot of deaths, will occur soon or have been occurring, shown to those who don't know this fact.

For example, in the mid to late 1970, multiple sightings of a grim were spotted at Hogwarts, just in the midst of the First Wizarding War and those there were about to becoming involved with it.

For another example, on the onset of the Second Wizarding War, there were multiple grim sightings.

In between these two wars, there were little to no sightings of grims.

This has been the case for most every war in the wizarding world, grim sightings before and during wars, gaps between them where there are no, or little, appearances of a grim.

Granted this rule doesn't apply always, but it is typical of grims to show up at events where a lot of deaths occur.

This is due to certain specific fact about grims; Any dog, or dog animagus, can be a grim, as long as it fits the requirements of A) it being a large black dog, and B) it warning of death.

There's a major consequence of this though. Since grims are signals of death, those who spend a lot of time with and around the grim who a higher probability than normal of dying.

This makes the life of a grim filled with sadness and sorrow, filled with the deaths of those it cares about.

Including one specific grim, the one and only, Sirius Orion Black.

* * *

 **Created for Round 3 of Fire The Canon's Hogwarts Writing Club Competition. Prompt; Coat. Word Count; 300 (Excluding Author's Note).**


	4. Thinking

In August of 1976, Regulus Black was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

This wasn't a habit of his, but right now, he had nothing else he wanted to do.

There was a couple things he could do, like finish up the rest of his summer homework or work on his secret Voldemort research project, but he was stuck on his homework and he really didn't want to contemplate his future job.

So, as he just lay there, letting his thoughts wander, one thought kept recurring in his brain.

The thought of his brother.

This was odd, because since his brother, Sirius, left a month ago, and excluding the first day where his parents burned Sirius off the family tapestry, the family had pretended that Sirius didn't exist.

Despite this fact, he kept thinking of Sirius.

Specifically this one time when something got spilled on the floor, and instead of cleaning it up, like his parents would want him to, he played a game with himself trying to figure out what it looks like.

This lasted a few hours and just about he had finally gotten bored of it, he had finally decided that it looked like an amoeba, and he had finally decided he was going to go do something else, his parents noticed him.

For a few minutes, he was scared of getting punished, but then Sirius jumped in and took the blame.

Regulus didn't remember whose fault the spill was, but what he did remember is that it didn't matter to Sirius.

All that matter to Sirius was that his little brother was okay.

Did it still matter to Sirius now?

If so, then why did he leave?

Did Regulus do something?

Did his parents do something?

What happened to make him leave?

Or did it stop mattering to Sirius? If so, then when did it stop mattering? And why?

Whatever happened, Regulus felt like he should've gone done something or should go do something about it now.

But that would require deciding what to do about it, and Regulus didn't have any ideas.

Well, he did have a couple, but he dismissed them, because they weren't going to work..

So instead of trying to fix things with Sirius, Regulus just gave up and went to work on his summer homework assignments.

Nothing would have happened though if he didn't give up though, right?

* * *

 **Created for Round 4 of Fire The Canon's Hogwarts Writing Club Competition. Prompt; Amoeba. Word Count; 400 (Excluding Author's Note.)**


	5. On the Thought of His Father

Teddy Lupin looked up to his father, Remus, more than anyone else it the world.

Sure, he had never met him, he died when Teddy was a baby, but as he learned more and more about Remus, the more he had become Teddy's hero.

This meant there was a time when he found that not everyone thought the same way. That people don't think of his dad as hero. They just wrote off him completely, for simply one reason.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

Now to Teddy, this wasn't such a big deal, but to a lot of wizards werewolves were dangerous, even though they only into a dangerous form once a month and there's literally a potion that makes it so that they won't harm anyone, but they still thought about it.

Teddy really wanted to change this. He wanted people to know how hard it is to be a werewolf, from the actually pain of the transformation, to how little they got hired, making it really hard to find work.

So, he decided to so. He was going to make things better for werewolves.

But not now. No one would listen to him now. He's just a kid now.

Because kids can't make any difference in the world, right?

Or at least, that's what Teddy thought.

* * *

 **Prompt; Teddy Lupin. For SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's Random Little Ideas Challenge.**


End file.
